


Migraines With a Side of Anxiety

by Kaylele



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Anxiety/Prince - Freeform, Cuddles, Oneshot, Other, Technically a sicfic but not really, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Anxiety gets a really bad migraine but someone's there to help him feel better.





	Migraines With a Side of Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on this site.

Virgil stumbled behind the rest of the traits on the way into the house. His head was killing him and he could barely stand up straight. Patton turned on the lights causing him to wince in pain and pull his hood down even more. He needed sleep. Carefully he snuck away from the others and stumbled to his room. Once he was inside he closed the curtains, turned off all the lights, put on some earmuffs and flopped down on his bed. He hated migraines. They didn't come very often but when they did they were horrible. His head ached, he felt dizzy and tired, bright lights and loud noises were painful and he felt nauseous. The only thing that really made him feel better was being in a dark, quite room like this. Suddenly there was a bright light and a loud voice. "Anxiety you're not going to bed already are you? It's only 8 O'clock. You usually stay up far later than that anyways." Roman stated. Anxiety groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over his face. Despite Roman being Anxietys boyfriend, he didn't want him here. He wanted to be alone so he didn't have to talk to anyone. "Close the door." He mumbled. "It's too bright." Roman closed the door and walked over to Anxiety's bed, sitting down next to him. "Are you ok? You seemed really tired and irritated after we left the theater." Anxiety uncovered his face. "I have a really bad migraine." He mumbled in response. "I just wanna sleep." Roman remembered the first time Anxiety had a migraine. It was about 3-4 months ago when they had first started dating and Anxiety explained all the differences between headaches and migraines and why normal pain medication wasn't going to fix anything and now people who suffered from migraines normally felt with them. Roman sighed softly and grabbed Virgil's "Do Not Disturb" sign of his desk before going and placing it on his door. Without saying a word he laid down next to Anxiety and pulled the darker trait closer to him. Virgil snuggled closer to him and shut his eyes. Roman kissed his forhead and played with his hair quietly until he finally fell asleep.


End file.
